


A Holiday Of Holding

by Willow_Of_Vanaheim



Series: Loki's Desperation [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Omorashi, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Of_Vanaheim/pseuds/Willow_Of_Vanaheim
Summary: The Avengers are having a weeks holiday to have some team building fun. Tony, however, is concerned with how Loki will cope with the lack of access to a private bathroom. So he comes up with a brilliant plan, he will only pee when Loki does. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Tony Starks Great Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Loki's Desperation series but can be read as a stand-alone. It takes place a couple of months after the events Shop 'Till You Burst.
> 
> Warning: Contains lots of omorashi but also some plot! ;)

The bags were packed, the house was booked and the activities were arranged. There was only one last thing Tony had to see to before they left, yet it would most likely be the hardest challenge of the trip. The Avengers had decided to take a holiday. A week away to do some team building exercises and to just relax. Now all of that sounded great to Tony, he was just a little concerned about his partner. Or more specifically his partner's bathroom habits.

Loki didn’t like to admit he needed to pee, especially not in front of others. He wouldn’t use public restrooms and the whole issues seemed to give him a lot of anxiety. Tony worried about how he would cope with this trip and the certain lack of privacy that came with it. As much as he enjoyed seeing Loki desperate, Tony had begun to theorize it was a much bigger issue than he had previously thought. So to put his partner at ease he had come up with a plan. Which is exactly what he was going to talk to his partner about right now.

Upon entering the living space he saw all of the clothing from their luggage floating in the air, refolding and neatly re-stacking in the suitcase. In the middle of it all, Loki conducted like he was leading a silent orchestra.

“What you doing Bambi?” Tony had sneaked up behind Loki and wrapped his arms around him.

“You seem to have failed to pack any pajamas. Accidentally I’m sure.” 

“Of course. Defiantly didn’t do that on purpose. Wouldn’t want you not wearing any clothes to bed.” Tony grinned up at him.

“There are going to be others in that shack as well. They shouldn’t have to suffer your nakedness as I do.” Loki gave a long-suffering sigh and continued his project. “Are we almost ready to depart. The rest of our party have left, I know you drive like a maniac but you also have the keys to the house.”

“Yeah, almost ready. I just wanted to talk to you about something first.”

“Is everything okay, Anthony?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m just worried how you will cope on this trip, you know, with your bathroom issues.” Loki's face hardened at the words ‘bathroom issues’ and he stepped out of Tony’s grip. “No hang on, hear me out, don’t strop off yet. I know it makes you uncomfortable and embarrassed, so I thought of a way to make you feel more comfortable.”

Tony looked hopefully up at Loki. “Go on.”

“Well, and now this is just one of my theory’s, but you seem anxious about admitting you need to go. So I have decided that on this trip I am only going to piss when you do. And trust me, I’m very vocal when I need to go.”

Loki stared at him in shock for several moments, then started laughing so hard he had to sit down.

“Very funny.” A huge grin lit up his face. “Oh, that’s cheered me up.”

“I wasn’t joking Lokes.” Tony crouched down in front of Loki looking him in the eye. 

“Oh.” Loki looked off to the side for a moment, staring into the distance. Tony took his hand bringing him back to the present. “Why?”

“I thought it could help.” There was a softness to his voice that was only present when he was talking to Loki. “I have no idea what the issue is, I’m missing so much data on this that I’m going purely on guesswork. But I want to make this trip enjoyable for you too. I don’t want you suffering. and I don’t want you getting ill again. I thought you would feel more comfortable if you felt that you weren’t in it alone.”

“Anthony.” Loki’s hand caressed Tony’s cheek. “You are so kind to me.”

Loki lent forwards and pulled Tony into a kiss. As they pulled apart Loki started grinning.

“If you truly accept this challenge, it won’t be easy for you I’m afraid.”

“Hmm?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“I still will not use public restrooms.” He shuddered. “I won’t. You will be making yourself needlessly uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, but at least you won’t be uncomfortable alone.”

“You’re quite determined aren’t you.” Tony nodded. “Well on your own head be it.”

Tony got up and headed to get some pajamas- silky, skimpy ones for Loki, which Loki graciously pretended not to notice- and packed them in the still floating suitcase.

“Alright time to leave.” With a click of his fingers, all the suitcases shut and lined at the door.

“If you don’t go to the bathroom before we leave I will kill you and then piss myself like an hour into this car ride.”

“We wouldn’t want that.”

Both took turns in the bathroom right before they headed off. Loki slipped in quietly first, trying to avoid Tony’s notice and Tony strode in once he was done. The journey started off well enough, they sang along to the song compilation Jarvis put on for them, and laughed and joked. Tony kept tabs on Loki, pleased that he seemed happy and relaxed.

They had been on the road for nearly an hour, nearing noon when Tony suggested they stop for lunch. McDonald’s drive-through seemed a good choice. They sat in the carpark munching away. Tony tried to steal one of Loki’s chicken nuggets but found his hand went straight through the box. Loki shimmered out of existence and Tony heard laughter coming from the back seat. Turning he saw Loki lounging across the back seat.

“I know you too well.” The corner of Loki’s lip turned up in a smirk. “Honestly, did you think I would sit there, defenseless, while you were free to take my food. Never.” 

Tony tried to glare but Laughter overtook him in the end. They joked around while eating and quickly got back on the road again, enjoying being in each others company. It wasn’t until they were an hour away from their destination that Tony began to get uncomfortable.

“I have to piss.” Tony shuffled his hips back and forth once before settling again. He watched as Loki flushed a pretty pink at the action.

“Do you have to be quite so blunt?” Loki's voice was scathing.

“Well, you won’t be,” Tony bit back. And it was true. He was sure that Loki should also have to go by now, they had both consumed the extra large milkshakes at lunch and then stopped once more for iced coffee, or tea in Loki’s case. If all of that liquid had made it’s way to Tony’s bladder then it sure as hell has done the same to Loki. But there he was, sitting completely composed and regal. Tony wanted to fuck him right there and then. 

“Don’t you have to go at all.” Tony tried to goad him into an answer.

“I don’t see why we have to have this discussion.” Loki wanted to evade the inevitable conversation.

“Do you remember our deal? I don’t get to pee until you do.”

“Well, you’re going to have to wait then.”

“Yeah, obviously.” Tony drew the words out, venom in his voice. “But do you need to go. You at least own me an answer.” 

Loki didn’t like this, it was against his every instinct to be discussing these things out loud. He could almost feel his fathers hand smacking the back of his head at the mere mention of it. He flinched as Tony called his name again.

“I might have to go.” He felt it best to answer quickly, get it out the way. “It is no bother and I have no intention of making it such. I will wait until we have arrived at a proper location to take care of such things.”

Tony groaned dramatically at the almost automated response, as if Loki had been given stock answers for such inquiries. He almost regretted this deal. Almost. He began thinking through the positives of why he was doing this, partly to distract himself from his pounding bladder, partly to stop himself from pulling over right there and then. First, he thought, this was to help Loki overcome this weird fear. Second, so that Loki had ample opportunities to pee over the week. Third, and this was Tony’s secret reason, so that he was privy to Loki’s bathroom needs. He got to talk to him about it, discuss it, know when he needed to go which enabled him to watch for any signs of desperation.

Take this instant for example. He sat with his long legs crossed a bit too tight to be casual, looking out the window, the wind tousling his hair. Tony wished he could cross his legs, damn did he need to go. How did Loki do this, pretty much every day? Tony wasn’t enjoying the feeling. His kink, he decided, came from watching others desperate rather than experiencing it himself. Oh well, live and learn.

Loki, whose hand was previously resting on his thigh, began inching upwards and Tony was so intently staring, waiting for the first crotch squeeze that he forgot to watch the road and began to swerve. Loki quickly leaned forward and grabbed the steering wheel, putting them back on the road, glaring at Tony as he did so.

“If you cannot concentrate, perhaps I should drive.”

“Hell no.” Tony nudged Loki’s hands off the wheel. “Do you even know how to drive?”

“I can fly a ship, how hard can a Midgardian car be to master?”

“I’ll drive.” Tony grinned as Loki pouted at that statement. They both fell silent again, Tony was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

“I need to pee,” he wined. 

“You can pull over if you need to.” Loki didn’t look at him as he spoke.

“Will you go?”

“No.” Loki’s answer came a bit too quick, a slight panic appearing in his eyes.

“Then I’ll wait.” Tony set his jaw stubbornly. He took one hand off the wheel and shoved it into his lap. “Jarvis, how long have we got.”

“If traffic holds steady arrival should be in 20 minutes. I have also just received a message from Captain Rodgers, they have all arrived safely and have head to a restaurant for dinner as they were unable to get in, they have asked you to join them.”

“Awesome, thanks J.”

“No problem Sir.” The AI fell silent once more.

“I don’t suppose you’ll piss at the restaurant?” Tony turned to Loki

“No chance in Helheim.” Loki retained a stubborn face. He would much prefer Tony to believe him to just be being difficult rather than admit the issues he had. “Can you control your need until after dinner?”

“Can you?” Tony shot back. Loki gave an exasperated sigh.

“Of course I can Anthony. I am used to this. You, however, are not.”

“Okay you’re right, I’m like this close to pissing in the car. What do you say we stop at the house first?”

“Excellent, then we can claim the best bedroom.” Loki crossed his arms in a smug manner.

“Was that your scheme all along.” Loki grinned at Tony’s deduction.

“I’m called Silvertongue for a reason.”

“I can think of an entirely different reason too.” Tony shot Loki a lust filled look which was returned with a wicked sparkle in the Gods eyes.

They were turning off of the main road, when Tony had to snap his legs together, one hand squeezing hard. He felt his trousers become damp before he could cut off the stream.

“I pissed. I’m gonna burst.” Tony was bouncing his knees up and down.

Loki sat awkwardly not knowing how to react. His own need had grown and he could feel his bladder sitting low in his stomach. The sound of Tony struggling made him need to go ten times worse, so much so that he had to re-cross his legs. Tony, of course, noticed.

“Did you pee too?” He kept glancing from the narrow country road to Loki and back again.

“Of course I didn’t.” 

“Are we there yet?” Tony used the phrasing just to be annoying but genuinely needed to know; he had reached the end of his ability to hold. He groaned lewdly in relief when he saw the renovated barn appear at the end of the lane. His bladder was contracting and he couldn’t concentrate on anything else. 

He clumsily parked the car and leaped out, yanking the house keys from the glove compartment. He didn’t even have the presence of mind to enjoy the way Loki had to cross his legs as he got out of the car. Tony practically ran to the door, fumbling with the keys. He dropped them once and as he bent down his urine started gushing down his pant leg. He stood back up bouncing on the spot, leaving Loki to scoop up the keys and let them in. 

“Bathroom. Bathroom. Bathroom.” Tony raced inside frantically throwing open doors. He found the downstairs bathroom soon enough. “Loki get in here and pee so I can.”

“Pardon?”

“We have a deal. Don’t make me beg.” Tony was gripping himself with both hands, tugging on his spurting penis.

“Maybe I don't need to go.”

“You’re a bastard.” Loki laughed wickedly pushing past Tony, the inventor hobbling in after. “Same time. Count of three?”

Tony was already unzipping, so intent on his task that he missed Loki’s hesitation. They were both crowed over the same toilet, Tony already leaking into it.

“Ready. Three,” Tony’s stream picked up speed. “Two,” Loki’s breathing speed up. “One,” Tony started pissing as Loki tried his hardest to relax before closing his eyes and backing up into a corner of the room. 

Loki had to cross his legs while Tony was having his relief. He really did need to go, probably as much Tony, he was just better at keeping his composure. Norns knows he’s had the practice. He wasn’t even sure why he was clamming up right now, he hadn’t had a problem relieving himself in front of his partner before, as long as they were both in the privacy of their own home. Oh. Well that could explain it Loki supposed, they were in an unknown location and he hadn’t ever shared a toilet with Tony before.

The last few drops from Tony’s flood splashed into the bowl and he shook himself off with a huge groan. Loki had to clench his fist around himself and bend forward to avoid making a mess.

“Bambi?” Tony was looking at him with concern clear in his eyes. “I thought we were going. You didn’t go?”

“Sorry.” Loki Looked at the green tiled floor and continued more quietly. “I panicked. Could you lock the door please?”

Tony had never heard Loki be so polite, he hurried to do as Loki asked. Loki turned on a tap, which sent a spurt flying out and splashing onto the floor. After that Loki quickly hurried to the toilet finally relieving himself. The stream was fast and powerful, the splashing echoing around the walls. Tony couldn’t help thinking that Loki’s bladder could hold a lot.

Tony stood awkwardly, watching with a hard-on, turned on by his thoughts and the sight in front of him. “Was this a bad idea?”

He blurted the question out without really meaning to but Loki turned to look at him an ashamed look in his eyes.

“My preferences shouldn’t have to be any concern of yours, you certainly shouldn’t be making yourself uncomfortable because of them.” Tony wanted to object, to say it seemed to be a lot more of an issue than a simple preference. But for once in his life, he held his tongue. All he did was walk forwards to embrace Loki.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” He mumbled into Loki’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a long moment neither wanting to break the peaceful moment. Finally, Loki pulled away and kissed Tony’s nose.

Tony retaliated by pulling Loki down into a full kiss, running his hands through Loki’s long black hair. Both were panting for breath by the time they broke apart. Tony was running his hands all over Loki’s back and the God, in turn, was playing with the hem of Tony’s shirt.

“Did you still wish to join the others for dinner?” Loki asked with a gleam in his eye. 

“Hell no!” He mannered Loki out of the bathroom. Somehow the two of them made it up the stairs with all their clothes still on. “The master suits this one I think.” 

Tony opened the door to a fairly small room. It had a double bed, flaking wardrobes, and patterned rug over the wooden floor. There was also a door on the other side of the room, which Tony hoped promised to hold an ensuite behind it. Neither paid much attention as they made their way to the bed, kissing and shedding clothing as they went.

Tony pushed Loki onto his back and crawled on top of him. He sat for a moment taking in the glorious view in front of him. It was at moments like these that he remembered that his partner was an actual God and had the body to go with the title. Loki’s skin was flawless, an expanse of unblemished white. Loki was all sharp angles. He was incredibly thin, though not in the sickly way he had been when they first got together.

Tony ran his hand from Loki’s neck, down the perfect chiseled chest to the inside of Loki’s thighs. Another thing that fascinated Tony was that Loki’s body was completely hairless. He loved it and could stroke that skin all day. He stroking grew higher and Loki let out a low groan. Tony knew this sound meant hurry up and he was in no mode to delay.

Once both of them were satisfied they fell boneless to the bed, Tony wrapping Loki in his arms and bringing him in tight to his chest. Loki nestled there, content to drift off to sleep. Tony kissed his forehead before following his example.


	2. Chapter 2

When the rest of the team arrived back from dinner it was to the door and Tony’s car wide open with all the luggage still in the car. They had been a little concerned when Tony and Loki hadn’t joined them at the restaurant. Thor wouldn’t settle until Jarvis informed him that both were perfectly safe. They looked at each other puzzled, then made their way cautiously inside. After looking around it was Steve who finally found the two, naked and asleep on in the master suite. 

He blushed and was about to turn away and close the door when the rest of the team joined them. Bruce merely rolled his eyes while Natasha took out her phone to take a picture, she’d always found it useful to have blackmail on both friends and enemies alike. 

“Guess they couldn’t wait.” Clint chuckled as he waggled his eyebrows. Thor growled under his breath and was about to storm into the room when Steve grabbed his arm to hold him back.

“Thor stop.” Thunder rumbled outside as Thor glared down at Steve. Steve stood firm. “No, Loki’s an adult. He can do what likes. You need to respect his freedom.”

The anger drained out of Thor but he still muttered, “Loki always does what he likes, that’s what causes the problems.”

With that, he strode away to find a room to sulk in. Steve softly closed the door on the sleeping couple.

Inside the room, Loki chuckled softly at his brother's antics. Tony might have slept through it but Loki always woke at even the smallest sound. He cuddled back into Tony still internally shaking his head but deep inside he was just a little pleased that his brother cared.

Loki fell back asleep for a few more hours but was rudely awakened around midnight by his bladder pulsing for attention. He was about to creep away when he remembered the deal. Loki might be the God of Lies, the Trickster, but he didn’t break his word. When he agreed to something he followed it wholeheartedly. Well with the people he trusted anyway and Loki trusted Tony.

The problem was that Loki couldn’t quite bring himself to wake Tony, just so he could go to the bathroom. Loki lay still awhile evaluating the situation. The pressure was annoying and slightly uncomfortable but not impending of immediate disaster. If he crossed his legs he could probably fall back asleep and then they could go together in the morning.

This plan worked for a while. He managed to fall back asleep, for a couple of hours at least. He woke again at half past two. This time the situation was a bit more urgent. His bladder was so full that he could feel it had begun to distend from his hips, poking out. A mountain where normally there was a valley. 

The need came in pulsing waves and he bounced his legs together as lightly as he could, so as to not wake Tony. The sensation was very tingly and he could fell a dull ache begin to start up. Although he was now extremely uncomfortable this wouldn’t be the first time he’d had to squirm his way through the night. 

He wriggled closer to Tony so he could use his partner's leg to apply continuous pressure to his crotch. Concentrating on his breathing helped him calm the need and he began to fall into a meditative state, eventually going back to sleep. 

His dreams were plagued with frantic attempts to relived himself. Of waterfalls and large open bodies of water. Of a glass container of water that had a crack at the bottom where the liquid was escaping. Drip. Drip. Drip.

He woke with a start and immediately the pressure assaulted him. He was completely bursting and had only just stopped himself from leaking. He worked his hand under the duvet to squeeze with everything he had. Looking over, the inventor was still snoring away. Which meant Loki had a choice to make. Did he wake Tony, try to hang on until morning or break the game and sneak away.

None of the options sounded appealing. He mulled the possibilities over in his mind while the pressure grew more and more. He could no longer keep still. It felt as though he were right on the edge, his muscles shaking with the effort of trying to keep back the flood. He tried once again to clear his thoughts but it seemed that his need was all that could occupy his mind.

Next to him, he felt Tony begin to stir. He tried his hardest to hold still but couldn’t manage it, without the constant movement he almost lost a spurt. Tony blinked his eyes open and Loki held his breath. Now not only did he have to admit that he was desperate but he would have to explain why he had chosen to wait.

Tony watched for a moment as Loki did a horizontal potty dance. It was one of the sexiest things that he had ever seen, Loki naked and squirming on the bed, whispering and making soft little noises. It seemed Loki was still ignoring the situation for what it was so he took it upon himself to resolve the problem.

“Hey Snowflake, you awake? I gotta piss.” Loki grunted in reply as Tony got out of bed.

Sitting up was a challenge. The change in elevation did not help the situation and the position was putting unnecessary strain on his over burdened bladder. He could feel urine being to push down, teasing his hole as it tried every trick to escape. Very carefully he stood. It was a delicate operation, the movement had to be smooth and fluid as to not jostle his bladder while still clenching all his muscles so nothing could escape.

When he was upright he stood with his thighs pressed tightly together. The walls of his bladder were stretched to the max, they kept trying to contract and force the liquid out. As he stood he felt several drops fall out of him. There was nothing he could do to prevent it and they pattered onto the floor, echoing loudly in the silence of the room.

There was another sound that registered in Loki’s mind. A groan. He knew the noise hadn’t come from him and when he looked over Tony was staring intently at him. Loki didn’t think much of it in that moment, his first priority was getting to the toilet and not peeing on the floor.

Which, as another spurt dripped out, was seeming the more likely option. He really had waited too long this time it seemed. Carefully he took one step after another, every movement jolting him, treating to spill the overfilled balloon in his stomach. He became aware of Tony’s hand on the small of his back, rubbing small circles of comfort but not urging him forwards. Interesting. Loki stored that tidbit of information at the back of his mind too.

The only way he knew they had reached the bathroom was when his bare foot made contact with the chill of the tiles. He shivered slightly and looked up, there was the toilet in front of him. He started peeing. He couldn’t hold back any longer, it just started gushing out. 

Waddling forward awkwardly, he left a yellow trail from the door to the toilet and then his pee was splashing into the bowl, the satisfying noise of water splashing against water. Tony came and stood beside him, just watching it seemed. It took Loki a moment to notice that Tony was completely hard and was breathing slow to try to get it to settle down.

Finally feeling empty, he pushed out the last few drops and shook himself off. He then took tony in hand and started stroking until his partner became a panting mess in his hands, before releasing his load. Tony leaned into him for a couple of minutes before he too finally started peeing, not a long stream or a powerful stream. The kind of non-desperate pee that is done when it is convenient. 

When Tony had finished up he kissed Loki sloppily on the lips. Tony wished that had happened back at the tower, then he would have had the footage forever. He was just sleepy enough that he didn’t really think about how creepy his line of thought was. He was sated and satisfied and he dragged Loki back to bed so they could fall asleep cuddling once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is quite possibly my favorite omorashi I've ever written, I hope you enjoy it too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Omorashi. Some swearing.

Morning came and they both awoke feeling refreshed, showering and using the bathroom in a routine way before making their way down to join the team for breakfast.

“Good night?” Clint asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Tony threw a spoon at his head, which he easily dodged. Thor glared at Tony, trying to pull Loki into the seat next to him.

“Brother,” Loki sighed exasperatedly. “I am an adult, please stop glaring at my partner.”

Thor looked like a kicked puppy as Loki took the seat across from him, sitting next to Tony. He recovered over the course of breakfast, however, laughing along with the rest. Steve, ever the organized one of the team, was taking them through the activities of the day. Loki could feel Tony’s eyes on him and when he turned to look his eyebrows were raised in judgment of the team building exercises.

Loki could see why. The first thing on the agenda was an orienteering challenge. Team against team. A perfectly reasonable task for a group of office workers but not for a team of superheroes.  
Still, Steve and Thor looked excited and Loki knew the rest of them would play along to keep them happy. Not that they were going to win.

“Team Loki!” He called out. “Join the winning side.”

“Newbie’s don’t get a team. Team Ironman all the way,” Tony shouted back.

Loki merely looked at him and smirked. He held eye contact and when he blinked the table was surrounded by Loki’s.

“Team Loki all the way.” His voice was low and menacing and his doubles stood to mock attention. After much debate, Nat and Bruce joined Tony’s team while Cap’s team consisted of Thor and Clint. They all turned to Loki.

“Seriously Lokes, which side are you taking.”

“My own.” All of the doubles smirked with varying degrees of maliciousness.

“This whole weekend is about growing closer as a team and working together.” Steve launched into a rant about the value of teamwork, that no one really listened too. While speaking Steve walked his way around to where Loki was sat, finishing his speech by clapping Loki on the shoulder.

His hand went right through and hit the chair as Loki disappeared. The Avengers stared for a moment.

“That little bitch,” Clint exclaimed. This statement sent them all scrabbling from their seats and rushing out the door, jumping into various cars and hurtling towards the orienteering site.

The next few hours were spent in utter confusion. First of all, there were no maps available, or rather none of the orienteering area. The workers were all very confused when they handed over the packs and the maps were of areas that apparently didn’t exist. Eventually, they found blank maps in the backroom, just laying on the table, that the staff didn’t remember being there before.

The two teams decided to use these maps anyway. Steve even said it would be good practice. 

“For what?” Tony asked but no one answered him. 

The next announcement came when they discovered that Loki had apparently laid false trails. Sometimes the little red and white plaques would simply disappear. Sometimes they would have to chase it around the woods. One changed it’s text every time someone new looked at it.

About two hours in they called a truce and the two teams became one. That was when things went from bad to worse. There were now traps set along the paths, where ever one was leading. Although Tony did note that it was only them these traps worked for, he watched an ordinary group walk along a path with no ill effects but when Thor tried he fell down a thirty-foot pit.

They began to notice that the maps were filing themselves in whenever they looked away. All of it seemed to be converging into a clearing, that by all rights should have been inside a mountain. 

“I’m putting an arrow through him when we catch him.” Clint fiddled with his bowstring looking at his companions, all were dirty and tired. _Yes and I’m dragging him to a bathroom as soon as we find him,_ Tony thought, crossing his legs. It had now been almost seven hours, at least five hours longer than the exercise was supposed to take and all his companions had popped into the trees at some point. But not Tony and he was really feeling the effects. 

His stomach felt tender and he had to stop himself from constantly moving his legs. He really hoped that they found Loki soon otherwise he was going to burst. He could only imagine that Loki felt the same way. Thinking of Loki feeling how he did in that moment helped keep the desperation at bay, but also presented him with another issue that had him tying his jumper around his waist. Tony turned back to his companions to find them arguing about where Loki was.

“I still think it’s too simple.” Bruce put forward in his quiet tone. “If he’s highlighted just the one area then surely that’s where he wants us to go. It must be a trap.”

“I doubt it my friends. Loki is treating this like a game.”

“A game! Of course, this is only a game to him. I’m with Bruce, I say it’s a trap.” Clint piped up, he’d been getting angrier as the afternoon wore on and now he was glaring at Thor.

“I mean to be fair, it’s literally a game.”

“Yeah, fine, take his side, Tony.” Clint spat back.

“Listen to big bro. Bambi’s not gonna make it too tricky, he’s just having fun.”

“Bambi?” Clint grinned at Tony, previous announce forgotten.

“Shut up,” Tony glared turning away. All eyes were on him and he was trying very hard not to squirm about. While the team went back to their discussion Tony faced outwards and gave himself a quick squeeze. The relief was euphoric and he didn’t want to ever let go. He massaged himself for a moment before slowly releasing his hand. He had mostly let go when he felt a spurt fly through his loosening grip.

He gasped before biting his lip, making sure not to draw the others attention. Damn they needed to find Loki soon otherwise he was genuinely going to have an accident, his bladder was so full that he could feel it pressing against the waistband of his jeans. What looked so sexy on Loki was incredibly uncomfortable to experience.

“I think we should follow the map. X marks the spot and all that.” Tony rejoined the conversation. “I think he will be getting bored of this by now.”

_Not to mention uncomfortable,_ Tony though bitterly. 

“My friends, Tony is right. I’m sure Loki wants to end this as much as we do. It’s going to rain soon and Loki hates the rain.”

“How do you know it’s going to rain?” Bruce asked Thor.

“I can sense it in the air.” Thor began explaining in more detail how his powers worked while they all began trudging towards the mountain. Tony could feel his control slipping as he was forced to clamber up the mountainside, each step jostling his bladder.

To their surprise when they arrived they weren’t met with a solid mountain as they were expecting but a small entrance that normally would have been missed. Tony snorted at the sight. Normally it would have been glanced over but right now it was covered in bright green flashing lights. The words ‘congratulations’ bobbed up and down and sparks flew from it. There were also dangerous looking ribbons of light crisscrossed over the entrance.

Before another dissuasion could start up on whether it was safe to go through, Thor walked straight in. The streamers clung to his skin, giving off an electric sounding sizzle, but Thor didn’t react seemingly used to these conjurations.

Inside the tunnel were dancing arrows pointing the way. Tony swore that if arrows could dance sarcastically then that’s what these ones would be doing. He chuckled to himself causing a small leak that he could feel being absorbed by his underwear. He stopped short and crossed his legs bouncing them slightly. Lucky he was in the rear and no one noticed what he was doing. Well apart from Natasha but she noticed everything and he knew she wouldn’t say anything.

The tunnel opened up and the first thing the team was aware of was little plastic squares being thrown at them followed by a slow clap. Looking up Tony watched Loki sitting on a boulder surrounded by all his clones.

“Congratulations. You have completed the orienteering challenge. What good teamwork. Ow.” He broke off his sarcastic speech as an arrow ricocheted off his shoulder. Clint smirked up at him, putting his bow away. With a wave of his hand, the clones disappeared, and he smirked around at all the faces glowering at him.

“Oh come on, it was only a joke. Learn to laugh a little.” He flashed his crazy looking grin at them. Getting no reaction it slowly faded away. “I refrained from hurting anyone, I do not see what the problem is.”

“Maybe you didn’t hurt anyone but you put plenty of people at risk and I’m not talking about just us. There were civilians here today.”

“They were fine.” To Steve's surprise, it was Natasha who replied to him. They shared a moment of eye contact before Nat nodded slightly and Steve backed down

“Right are we all finished here? Good. Let’s go.” Tony began wildly gesturing towards the exit. He wasn’t sure how much longer his bladder could hold up and he wanted to at least make a good attempt to get to a toilet before he exploded. He had been carefully watching Loki the whole time and he hadn’t shown a single sign of needing to go. Loki appeared by his side.

“Lead the way.” He gestured towards the exit, linking his arm with Tony’s. It took them half an hour to get back to the starting point and by that time Tony could hardly walk straight. He was taking slow deep breaths. Each step was a challenge, a desperate fight to keep all the liquid contained. And still, the only sign of desperation he had seen from Loki was when Tony had stumbled, pulling Loki down with him. The God had grimaced and pressed his thighs together.

Tony was concentrating so hard on not pissing himself that he didn’t even object when Loki slid into the driver's seat. He didn’t blink when Loki, having not worked out how to start the machine, zapped it with a surge of magic causing it to roar to life. All he cared about right now was relief. They had barely been driving sixty seconds when Tony felt a stream burst out of him. 

“I’m gonna piss. Like really, I actually can’t hold it any longer.” Tony was gripping himself with both hands.

“Shall I pull over?”

“Will you go too?” Tony gasped out. As uncomfortable as he was, he didn’t want to surrender this game. He would rather wet himself than let that happen.

Loki though long and hard before answering. “I shall try.” He pulled the car over to the side of the road, almost landing them in a ditch in the process. The sharp landing caused another leak from Tony completely drenching the front of his pants. 

Ripping the seatbelt away he hurried around to the side of the car, getting ready to unzip the moment Loki joined him. He groaned when Loki took his time. He was about to shoot some sharp words his way when he realized that Loki was on the other side of the car, hyperventilating. For a second Tony forgot about his problem and made to walk to his partner, to comfort him. 

The motion proved too much for his bladder and it gave way, gushing into a puddle around his feet. He closed his eyes and let it happen, the relief euphoric. He only came back to reality when he felt a hesitant hand rubbing his back. Opening his eyes he saw Loki stood beside him, looking uncertain and uncomfortable. His urine saturated his trousers, finding paths down the material and pattering onto the floor.

Finally he finished, his bladder blissfully empty. Panting for breath he looked around to Loki to see him still standing beside him, legs crossed. With a wave of his hand Tony began to feel his trousers heating up, the wetness evaporating off in waves of steam. Tony nodded his thanks, before really looking at Loki. He looked unsure. At least that’s the word Tony would have used if he had ever seen his partner look unsure before. 

“Your turn.” He mentioned for Loki to take his relief. Slowly Loki shook his head.

“Games off.” He got back into the car. He closed the door before Tony could answer. Tony hurried around to the driver's side.

“What do you mean games off?”

“I cannot allow you to push yourself to such extremes. Not for my sake. It’s not worth it. Now drive back to the hut, I would like my turn.” He flicked his hand in a regal manner signaling that Tony should start the engine.

“Loki…”

“Drive Tony.” 

Tony reluctantly did as he was told. The drive was completed in silence and once they arrived Loki went straight to their room shouting the door firmly behind him. Before Tony could follow he was stopped by the rest of the team.

“He’s still sulking I see.” Tony turned to Clint with a questioning expression. “Honestly I didn't expect anything else, I don’t know why I thought he’d changed.”

“He has changed.” Tony’s words came out slow and colored with confusion.

“Not really, not if he’s still pulling these kinds of stunts,” Clint grumbled.

“We are calling into question his reliability, I’m calling a meeting about it.” Steve stood with arms crossed, not quite meeting Tony’s eye.

“Seriously. Guys It was a joke, a bit of fun. Come he’s the God of Mischief for fuck's sake.” Tony looked around at them all, lip curling upwards in disgust. “He doesn’t deserve to be treated like this. We took him onto the team for a reason remember.”

“You can air your views in the meeting, I’m sure Thor would appreciate the support.” Looking around Tony realized that the group was missing one God of Thunder. “We’re meeting downstairs in half an hour.”

With that the group turned and left, leaving Tony standing alone in shock on the landing. Angrily his opened the door ready to tell Loki what had happened, but the room was empty. He checked in the bathroom, only a puddle in the middle of the floor. Loki was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this installment. Just thought I would let you know that next chapter doesn't have any omorashi in it, only hurt/comfort, so if you're only here for that then the last chapter won't be of any interest to you. I wanted to warn you in advance so no one would be annoyed or disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No omorashi in this chapter, only glorious hurt/comfort.

Tony sat on the bed staring at his hands in disbelief. Of all the things he’d envisioned going wrong with this trip, this wasn’t one of them. He didn’t know what to do. Eventually, he heard his teammates calling him down for the meeting and all at once the anger flooded back. Storming downstairs he flung the front room door open and stood in the doorway glaring at them all.

“I hope you’re happy.” He glared at all of them.

“Tony?” Bruce approached him, hands outstretched in a peace offering. “What's wrong?”

“Loki’s gone.” His statement sounded matter of fact on the surface but all could detect the razor sharpness hidden underneath.

“What do you mean gone?” Steve stood, torn between concern for Loki and concern for the rest of the world. “Should we alert Shield?” 

“What, so they have an excuse to finally lock him up. They’ll be delighted I’m sure,” Tony snarled sarcastically. Thor stood at this point and came to stand beside Tony.

“I will not permit my little brother to be hunted down and thrown in a cell.” Thor turned to Tony. “When was last you saw him?”

“He was in our room, I imagine that he overheard the discussion on the stairs.” Tony pointedly glared at Clint.

Clint glared right back. “I still say we shouldn’t trust him.”

“The main question we need to know right now is if he’s a danger,” Steve spoke up over the arguing. “Thor? What’s the outlook?”

“He has seemed in a much better place these last months. I doubt he will try to harm himself but the possibility is still there.” Thor looked grim. The rest of the team fell into an uncomfortable silence. All knew that Steve had been asking whether Loki was a danger to others, it hadn’t crossed any of their minds that he might be a danger to himself. 

Tony leaned back against the wall. He’d had his suspicions about the trickster, but now to have them confirmed in the worst possible situation made him feel lightheaded. Never had he asked Loki what was going on when he zoned out. He left him to it, assuming if he wanted to share then he would. Loki had so many walls built around him that Tony always felt it was never his place to try and see inside. And as Thor had just said, Loki had seemed to be doing better these past few months, and Tony hoped that just a tiny bit of that was down to him. Since they had started dating, Loki’s general mood seemed improved, he seemed less prone to his black moods so Tony had never pressed and now he felt intensely guilty for not seeing there was a problem until it was too late.

“Tony?” Nat called jolting him out of his thoughts. She looked at him with just a bit too much intensity but then the next moment she dropped her eyes. “We’re going to search for him.” She gestured at the map spread out on the table and began assigning sectors.

Halfway across the country, Loki sat in the garden of one of Tony's beach huts. It was the first place his mind had conjured when he thought of a safe place to hide. They’d only visited the place once but Loki recalled the memories with genuine happiness. It was a beautiful place, even now half the garden was a smoldering wreckage from where Loki’s temper had burst out of him in a wave of flame.

He felt bad as he looked around at the piles of ash that had once been a blooming garden. Underneath the anger was a hurt that he was long used to, the same feelings that had haunted him on Asgard. Just when he thought he’d found acceptance it was yanked from beneath him. He tried so hard not to let it bother him but somehow it managed to creep under his skin anyway. 

He slumped against the tree looking out to the ocean beyond, letting it’s repetitive motion sooth him, calm him. Once the anger had bled away he felt empty and humiliated, feeling like he had overreacted. What the Avengers didn’t know was these feelings of inadequacy, of not fitting in had been building since he had first joined the team, the bitterness and jealousy only kept at bay by Tony’s genuine affection. 

How he wanted Tony now. Tony would tell him he was being stupid, to just suck it up and apologize then everything would be fine. He growled in disgust as a tear made it’s way down his cheek. He angrily brushed it away. When had he gotten so weak, what was this mortal doing to him? 

Why did he like it? 

More tears followed the last as his thoughts whirled around his head.

The Avengers had split up to search, on the understanding that if they didn’t find any sign of Loki within an hour they would contact Shield. Neither Tony nor Thor were happy about this but gave in to the compromise in the end.

Tony went to his room and grabbed the suitcase containing his suit and brought it out to the driveway before putting it on. As the metal casing clanked around him the screen lit up before his eyes and he heard Jarvis voice in his ear.

“J, I need you to run a scan for Loki’s magic signature. I know he teleported out of the bedroom. Can you locate where he ended up?”

“No need for a scan Sir, I know where he is.”

“You do?”

“Mr Loki’s current location is the beach house. His stats read normal although he’s ignoring my every attempt at communication.”

“Right. Thanks, J. Set the coordinates.”

With that they took off, a trail flying through the sky. In his rush, Tony had forgotten to inform the rest of the team that he had found the wayward God. The most important thing was getting there before Loki did something drastic. Thor's words kept rolling around his head. He has seemed in a much better place these last months. I doubt he will try to harm himself but the possibility is still there. Tony’s imagination kept arriving at the worst possible outcomes. 

Such was the panic that he’d worked himself into that it was quite a shock when he arrived to find Loki sat calmly watching the ocean. Loki turned when he heard the noise Tony’s landing behind him but didn’t move to leave his makeshift seat. Tony let the armor peel back off of him, down to a suitcase once more.

“I like what you’ve done with the place.” Tony gestured to the soldering wreckage around him.

“Thank you. I thought it was time to jazz things up a bit.” Although Loki joked back Tony could hear the tightness in his voice. He leaned down and pulled Loki into a hug. After a moment of hesitation, Loki relaxed into him, resting his head against Tony’s shoulder.

“I apologize. I seem to have made your friends mad at me,” Loki said as he finally pulled out of the embrace. Tony noticed the red around his eyes.

“I don’t care about that. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Of course I’m fine. You do not need to worry about me, Anthony.” Loki gave him a smile that despite his efforts was filled with sadness.

“You’re not fine Bambi,” Tony was about to continue on, give the reassurance that he normally would. But you don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable. That’s what Tony would have said before. Now he said, “Please talk to me Lokes. I wanna make it better.”

“Nothing to make better. I overreacted.” Loki stood suddenly. “You’re meant to tell me I’m being stupid, kiss me and move on.”

“Yeah no, I’m calling bullshit.” 

“There’s nothing to say.” Loki whirled around, anger making his eyes glow with seidr. The emotions drained out of him when he caught sight of Tony’s face. Earnest. Sincere. He muttered to himself, “Why do you make me feel this way.” 

Tony took Loki’s face in his hands. “Because I care for you. Because I love you. Please tell me what’s going through that beautiful mind of yours right now.”

Loki hesitated a moment more, turning out to face the ocean again before beginning to speak.

“The moment I think they have accepted me, I relax. I let myself be myself, just a little. But myself isn’t good enough for them, it isn’t what they want, what they approve of. I can’t keep pretending to be someone I’m not. This is who I am Tony. I’m Chaos, I’m tricks, I’m lies. And I can’t change that, no matter how hard I try.”

“I don't want you to change.” Loki looked startled at Tony’s response. No one had ever said that to him before. Not Thor, who always encouraged him to be better, try harder. Not even his mother. She had been the one to teach him to pretend, she said it was so he wouldn’t get hurt but he could see in her eyes it was because he wasn’t good enough. He felt a thumb stroking across his cheek, wiping away tears he hadn’t realized had fallen. “I love you Loki. I fell in love with you just the way you are. I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else but yourself.”

Loki felt numb. It was so much to process but he took Tony’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Thank you,” He murmured. Tony smiled back but their moment was interrupted by Tony’s phone ringing. Looking to the caller ID Tony grimaced and apologized to Loki before picking up.

“Tony? It’s Steve. We haven’t found any trace of him unless you’ve got something to go on I’m gonna call it and inform Fury.”

“Shit. No no. Don’t. I’ve found him. He’s here.”

“Oh.” There was some muttering on the other end as Cap held the phone away from his ear.

“Anthony?” It was Thor’s voice on the line this time. “My brother, is he safe?”

Tony could hear the anxious tone in his voice. “Yeah Hammer Time, he’s okay. Listen we’re probably gonna stay here for the rest of the holiday. Can you let the team know.” After getting an affirmative from Thor he hung up.

“See everyone was out looking for you.”

“What was that about informing Fury of my disappearance?”

“Damn you’re hearing’s good.” Loki opened his mouth. “Yeah yeah, you’re a God, I know. But the good news is that we get to stay here for the rest of the holiday.”

“As long as you dispense with your silly rule, then that doesn’t sound too bad,” Loki smirked this time as he came over to Tony. 

“My rule was excellent.” Tony protested.

“I disagree, it did nothing but make you uncomfortable. And myself too for that matter.”

“Yeah, did you make it to the bathroom before you ran away?”

“Of course I did, don’t be ridiculous.” Tony grinned, the flush on Loki’s face said otherwise. 

He continued grinning as they crossed the ash garden and entered the kitchen, seeing what expensive alcohols Tony kept stocked in the house. The day was beginning to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a day late, I have no excuse just forgot the day of the week. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Please comment if you have anything you would like to see in the future of this series!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought. I'm planning for this to be a multi-chaptered fic, currently four chapters. I've got the draft completed, so I only need to edit each one before posting. I'm aiming to put a chapter up once a week on Sunday.


End file.
